Dixon Respect
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: "My name isn't Chink, or Slant Eyes, or Short Round. My name is Glenn. And I'm a motherfucking Korean."   We all knew it would happen, on the search for Sophia, Glenn finally grows a pair and stands up to Daryl. T for language and Daryl the Dick. Not Slas


**Author's note: Every time I make a new friend on this site, I end up with a weird ass prompt. xD So this is for you Readers Muse. We both wanted to see what would happen if Glenn woke up one morning, and suddenly had balls. **

**Oh yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD and there will be blood, swearing, shock and possible counter-racism. **

**Please my friends, enjoy!**

Dixon Respect

Glenn was a very emotionally stable man. Hell, he was a skinny Asian boy in Georgia, of all the places. He'd been mocked since he was a kid, and he'd grown used to it. He'd been called every name in the book, and a few of them that he'd been sure the bullies had to actually Google. But it had never really bothered him before.

That was before he met Daryl fucking Dixon.

Those two rednecks had rolled into camp, and things had changed forever. Merle had the camp in a constant state of annoyance with his influenced antics, so the rest of them really just ignored the other Dixon brother. Who, in turn, pretty much ignored the entire camp.

Except Glenn, Daryl fucking loved picking on Glenn. And it pissed him off.

He felt like he was back in middle school, all the adults were too busy dealing with the class clown, they didn't know the Asian kid in the back of the classroom was dealing with a bully that came out of nowhere. But, since this wasn't middle school, this was the end of the fucking world; it wasn't as if Glenn could just walk up to Shane and ask him to give Daryl a detention or something.

So, Glenn tried to ignore it. After all, it wasn't as if Daryl went out of his way to pick on Glenn, it was more of a situational thing. Whenever he was forced to be near Daryl, he'd just try to ignore whatever it was the racist prick had to say. After all, he'd heard it all before. Chink, Slant Eye, Slopehead, Jap, Asian Invasion, and 9iron. He was alright with that, seriously. He'd heard it all before.

But then it just kept coming…and it kept coming…for the love of God, every time Dixon opened his mouth, he'd attack Glenn, then follow it up with some brilliant survival tip that made it so that no one really cared about the slur. Actually, if they had to pick between Merle and Daryl, it was Daryl. No question, that bastard pretty much fed them, so they let him do damn near whatever.

Glenn believed that Daryl was mentally unstable, and that he should be contained. Daryl had tried to kill almost four people in the few days that followed after he'd learned they left Merle on the roof. He'd gone after Rick, then he'd gone after the little baby gangster in Atlanta…tried to kill Jim, and almost buried an ax in Jenner's head. So, Daryl got to go on a homicidal rampage, and when Glenn complained about having to go _back_ to Atlanta he was scolded. What the fucking hell! Glenn was punished because he was the only one smart enough to read a map? That was fair.

So, brick by brick, his damn resentment for that man grew and grew. Glenn didn't care how many times Daryl ended up saving their lives, he hated him. Hated him to the point of considering killing him in his sleep. But, since Glenn was a pretty decent guy, he'd let Daryl call him whatever as long as he kept providing for the camp. He kept pretty true to that credo too…

Then Daryl had called him Short Round.

"Hey, Short Round, move tuh th' side. Yer muckin' up my trail."

Glenn froze. "What did you just say?"

"Ya deaf now too? Though' it was just yer eyes tha' didn't work. Move!"

Glenn growled and jumped down off the ledge into the water, and turned on Dixon. Suddenly, he was questioning the intelligence of that idea. He was now face to face with the only guy in camp that scared the shit out of him.

"Well?" Daryl smirked. "Ya go' somethin' tuh say, then I suggest you say it."

Rick and Shane stared at the two men, before Rick started to move towards them. Shane grabbed his friends arm and shook his head. "Whatever the hell it is, let them figure it out." Rick wasn't so sure. He was quite worried about his young friend. Daryl wasn't exactly known for his kind and forgiving nature. Rick stared at Glenn, hoping something good would come out of this, for Glenn's sake.

Glenn swallowed, then, facing the beast, did the first thing that came to his mind.

He bitch slapped the shit out of Daryl Dixon.

Glenn could only stare in horror as Dixon took a few steps back from the impact. Dixon's face was masked in disbelief, and the two officers stood with their jaws on the ground. "You…" Glenn started. "Are nothing but a racist, inbred redneck fuck, who's living in the shadow of a drug addicted idiot who tried to get an entire group of us killed. And my name is not Chink, or Slant Eyes, or Jap, or fucking_ Short Round_. My name is Glenn. And I am a motherfucking Korean."

Daryl stared for a second at this damn kid who had the balls to stand up to him, but gay enough to bitch slap him. Well, that changes shit.

Glenn then turned his back on the hunter, and proceeded to walk away. He'd gotten his anger out, and by God, he felt amazing.

Daryl on the other hand, wasn't in the same boat.

Dixon flew at Glenn and knocked his ass down into the water, Glenn tried to get away, but Daryl lifted him off the ground, and sank his fist right into Glenn's stomach. The poor kid bent foreword in pain, and was suddenly given a mouthful of jean clad knee. Glenn flew back against the roots of the dirt wall and Daryl grabbed him away from it, and threw him back into the wall. Glenn groaned in pain, then, before Daryl could hit him again, Glenn tossed his fist, and was more surprised than anyone when he felt it connect with flesh.

Dixon backed off for a second, and wiped the blood running down his nose. Glenn reached up at his lip, and felt the blood there. Holy shit, what the hell had he started.

Daryl walked over to him slowly, then pulled his fist back once and punched Glenn as hard as he possibly could. Right in the face.

Glenn flew to the ground once more, and he could feel the fucking vibrations off that punch echoing though his head. Oh shit, he felt himself want to pass out, but he fought it. Goddamn it, after all of that, there was no way in hell he could pass out.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about fifteen seconds. Glenn lifted his head, and started Daryl right in the eyes. Dixon looked down at him for a second, than smirked. "Ya got balls fer a Chinaman. That's whut I told ya, wasn'it?"

"Yeah."

Daryl reached out a hand, and Glenn stared at it. But Dixon didn't move, and, against better judgment, Glenn accepted the hand. Daryl pulled back to his feet and snorted. "'Ppears I was wrong. Ya got balls fer a Korean."

"Thank you." Glenn nodded. Daryl gave him a nod, then turned back towards the trail that he'd see Sophia take off on.

"Although, compared tuh a Chinaman, that sure as shit ain't much." Daryl tossed it out, but the usual sting wasn't there. Glenn sighed.

He'd forgotten, Daryl was still a Dixon, and respect from a Dixon sure as hell wasn't much.

_But,_ Glenn smiled as he followed behind the two shell shocked officers _it's better then nothing._

**Man that was fun xD**

**Now please guys, review for me? :D**

**Enjoy my Little Zombies!**

**-Eris**


End file.
